Wireless power transfer systems may differ in many aspects including circuit topologies, magnetics layout and power transmission capabilities or requirements. Further, the amount of power that may be transferred from a particular power transfer system to a vehicle may depend on the physical alignment between the system and the electric vehicle. Thus, there is a need to assess the level of compatibility between a particular wireless power transfer system and the electric vehicle.